Mi amado amigo
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: se trata de Konoha Highschool version Itachi xD, espero que les gusteeee y es la version español de "Our Tomorrow"
1. amor de infancia

**Ohayoo solo quiero decir EL MANGA DE NARUTO, LA SERIE DE NARUTO Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN CON SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (yo solo quiero ser Masashi Kishimoto pero no lo soy :T**

Sin que nadie me note solo me quede viéndolo en las sombras donde nadie me viera, él estaba resaltando esa noche y yo solamente era su mejor amiga que secretamente estaba enamorada de él. Estaba en la terraza cuando sentí una presencia que agarro mi espalda y me dijo con su voz seria "porque estás viendo a mí hermano? Recuerda que es inútil que lo veas ya que él no está enamorado de ti" me di la vuelta para verlo y después solamente le dije en un suspiro" yo solamente lo amo, no me importa si él no está enamorado de mí ya que quiero que él sea feliz" esa persona me abrazó y me dijo susurrando "porque no en vez de amarlo a él tú sales de una vez conmigo?" le sonrió y pongo mi mano en su cachete" es que detesto estar mintiéndote que te amo Sasuke… ya que al q amo no eres tú" el empezó a llorar y ve hacia otro lado "voy a ir con mi hermana y Naruto… sayonara" voy adonde ellos y abrazó a Hinata después lloro "no puedo ocultarlo más! Que puedo hacer? " Hinata soba mi cabeza "solo decile la verdad Sandra, no pierdes nada al decirlo " Naruto me sonríe " tú eres su mejor amiga y lo conoces muy bien, solo decile a ITA..."le tapó la boca a Naruto" cállate dobe! Él está centímetros de nosotros! Quieres que acaso nos escuche?!" alguien me tapa los ojos y oigo su risa perfectamente "hablando sobre mí? Que acaso me extrañas Sandra? Solo estaba hablándole a Ino" me sonrojo" cállate solo estaba diciéndoles sobre un chico que conocí…nada que ver contigo" itachi me voltea y mira directamente a mis ojos" acaso me estas mintiendo... sabes muy bien que te conozco mucho al punto que no podes mentirme" me pongo roja como un tomate por la vergüenza que tengo ahorita "etto... estaba hablando que también estoy con hambre, y se nota que Naruto también está así entonces él iba a gritarte para que nos trajeras comida pero como lo iba a gritar yo le tape la boca para que no nos avergonzara enfrente de todos" Itachi me ve con seriedad y me agarra del brazo " estaba pensando en tener piedad contigo pero ahorita quiero que me digas la verdad! Ok?" estaba tratando de sacar mi brazo de su agarre "Itachi! Onegaaaaaai no me hagas nada aquí!"Itachi hace su sonrisa malvada " bueno al menos sabré que es lo que me ocultas" veo a Hinata y ella me sonríe dejándonos solo a mí y a Itachi. Suspiro y veo a Itachi " vamos a tu cuarto... onegai" Itachi asiente y vamos directo a su cuarto" que es lo que estabas hablando de mí?" cierro la puerta y me tiro a su cama " le estaba diciendo a Hinata que pronto nos graduaremos y que te voy a extrañar demasiado ya que tú vas a estudiar leyes y yo estudiare Relaciones Internacionales y que pienso que no podre verte por que no iremos a la misma universidad y que…" Itachi me abraza "tu estarás junto a mi Sandra, tú eres la mejor en la clase excepto en ciencias y humanidades" le hago un puchero" no es mi problema que tú eres bueno en esas clases y que yo siempre estoy en segundo lugar solo en esas!" Itachi me toca el cachete y me mira frente a frente" bueno la cosa es que tú eres la mejor y que vamos a estar juntos en la Universidad de Tokio... y sino pasamos el examen vamos a irnos a otra universidad" me sonrojo" Itachi yo..." no pude terminar la oración porque el de pronto me abraza y yo le sigo el juego" decime... estas ocultándome algo a mí?" Itachi me mira con shock por la pregunta " porque es que me conoces tanto... quiero decírtelo pero podes esperar un poco más porque te lo iba a decir mañana" veo a Itachi y asiento" prométeme que mañana me dirás en nuestra cita" le sonrió y le beso el cachete " iré abajo y…" reviso mi cartera para tirarle algo a sus manos. Después le guiño un ojo " feliz aniversario Ita-kun yo sé que tú y Sakura son la mejor pareja para toda la vida!" itachi se sonroja" no puedo creer que llevamos 3 años juntos" yo le sonrió " estaba pensando que le ibas a proponer matrimonio en este año" Itachi se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente "No… somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos Sandra!" le sonrió honesta mente y lo miró con sinceridad " yo pienso que el amor puede enfrentar cualquier cosa y si amas a alguien deberías estar con ella toda la vida, que se te grabe esto en tu mente Ita" le besó otra vez en su mejilla y me voy abajo a la fiesta, en ese momento abrazó a Sakura " ya me voy a mi casa Sakura espero que la pases súper bien con Itachi este día que te aviso que mañana iré a un parque temático con él y Sasuke ya que no paso tanto tiempo con ellos" Sakura me sonríe " puedes ir con ellos, no te puedo prohibir que estés con ellos ya que tú no me molestas diciéndome casi todas las semanas que quieres salir con ellos ya que apenas pasas tiempo con ellos!" yo hago una risita " gracias Sakura n.n la próxima semana haremos una salida solo de mujeres Ino, Hinata tú y yo n.n" Sakura me sonríe " eso sería grandioso! Igual creo que es lo mejor ya que la otra semana estaremos libres casi!" yo asiento y me despido de Sasuke "Nos vemos mañana Sasuke!" Sasuke me sonríe y corre a abrazarme" Mañana te veo entonces " Sasuke hace una sonrisa afectada y me susurra" y da por hecho que no te dejare que estés pegada a Itachi" yo le sonrío y lo miró directamente" entonces hasta mañana" le hago una mirada mandándole el mensaje *haber si es cierto eso*. Sasuke solo se ríe y me hace un guiño" hasta mañana mi bebe" yo suspiro y hago un look de irritada pero sonrió" matenee Sasuke" voy a mi carro y lloro " quiero que él me note!" me voy a otra parte.

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi fic y por favor hagan reviews… espero que les haya gustado y que yo sé que esta medio raro y que solo aparece Itachi xD pero es un capricho mío que adoro a Itachi :s y quería un fic con el cómo mi novio xD buenooo gracias por suscribirse**

 **XOXO ItachiLover**

 **"Reviews = Mas Updates = Felices lectores y Feliz escritora  
**


	2. mi secreto preciado

**los personajes de Naruto Shippuden ni los de Naruto tampoco los del Manga tampoco la serie me pertenecen( -_- pero deseo que sí ya que quiero revivir a Ita...)**

estaba cambiándome cuando oí que mi ringtone del celular sonaba, vi quien era el que me llamaba era naruto… no queria responder pero lo hice timidamente "gomenasai! se que me fui sin avisarles y sin decir adiós pero..." naruto suspiro" tu hermana está buscándote, sandra deberias de decirle que te fuistes a casa sabes!" suspiro " Naruto Onegai decime que Itachi no me está buscando tambieeeeeen" naruto ríe a lo bajo" note que estaba hablando con sakura y sasuke sobre ti" suspiro " y mi hermana?" escuchó dos voces gritando cerca del celular de naruto diciendo mi nombre " estoy perdida! te hablo al rato Naruto!" naruto grita y yo solamente cuelgo"ahora me hablaran pero yo voy a apagar este celular u.u" apago mi telefono y me cambio a mi pijama favorita" me ire a dormir, espero que hinata no me mate cuando vuelva" voy a buscar mi libro favorito y empiezo a leer.

 **Itachi POV**

agarro el celular de naruto cuando veo que ella colgó rápidamente y de remate lo é es lo que me está ocultando y porque se fue tan temprano de la fiesta? ella no es así usualmente, veo a naruto y le doy su celular " probablemente ya está en la casa, Hinata… ya te iras de la fiesta?" vi a hinata que estaba mirando al espacio pero con una mirada que iba a matar a alguien " Itachi... voy a ir a casa, no te preocupes que yo hablaré con sandra" acaso estaba asustado por la mirada que pone hinata? quizás porque esa es la mirada cuando sandra estaba super enojada con Kiba y Naruto... bueno espero que sandra sobreviva para decirle de mi secreto de lo que en verdad pienso mañana.

 **Sandra POV**

termino de leer mi capítulo diario y oigo que mi padre y Hanabi entran a mi cuarto"hola papá, acabo de volver de la fiesta hace poco" Hanabi y papa sonríen " como estuvo la fiesta? le distes a Itachi la letra que le envíe? " asiento " se la di con el regalo por su aniversario" Hanabi sonríe " y Hinata? sigue en la fiesta?" asiento " me fui temprano ya que me sentía cansada" mi padre asiente" quizás hinata ya viene, descansa mi princesa"me levanto y le beso la mejilla" oyasumi otto-san n.n" veo a Hanabi y le beso la mejilla" oyasumi Hanabi-chan! papá te recuerdo que mañana iré al parque temático con los hermanos Uchiha" mi papá asiente"a las 9 am verdad?" asiento y sonrió " exacto, estaremos allí si nos buscan, Buenas noches Hana..." Hanabi se tira a mi cama" voy a dormir contigo Onee-chan n.n" me río a lo bajo y asiento "ok igual te debo una dormida" mi papa sonríe y cierra la puerta" Hanabi queres que te cuente lo que pasó?" Hanabi se rie a lo bajo"te conozco tanto Sandra-Nee que yo se que te fuistes temprano por el" suspiro y veo a Hanabi " quizás Hinata..." la puerta se abre y vemos a nuestra hermana enfurecida y a punto de matarme, lo bueno es que yo se como calmarla" se que estas enojada pero si me escucharas..." Hinata me mira intensamente " se la razon Sandra pero… ME DEJASTES PREOCUPADA, YA EN SI ESTOY COLÉRICA POR TU COMPORTAMIENTO!" me paro y voy enfrente de ella" gomenasai... es que vi que estabas con naruto y quería darles tiempo a solas a los dos" Hinata me mira super enojada" es una excusa para dejar de ver a Itachi ya que lo amas!" suspiro y veo a otra parte" obvio una de las razones es que me fui por él pero igual no quería ser un estorbo en tu momento con Naruto, tienen que tener tiempo juntos"Hinata niega su cabeza " pero es que yo no pienso que seas un estorbo ya que me gusta estar contigo todo el tiempo igual Naruto" veo a mi hermana y suspiro" pues igual tienes que pasar más tiempo con tu novio o debería decir prometido?" Hinata se sonroja y sonríe" como sabias que me propuso?" sonrio malevolamente" yo organice cada detalle y le dije que te propusiera allí" Hinata me abraza" ARIGATOOOOO! ahora mi vida ya está casi completa!" sonrío y veo a Hinata" Hina-nee tengo que dormir ya que mañana es el dia" Hinata asiente y sonríe " lo se, espero que Sasuke-san no interfiera" suspiro y hago una risita nerviosa" bueno eso no lo sabemos pero espero que no oyasumi n.n" Hinata sonríe y me soba la cabeza "oyasumi... y te recomiendo que cheques tu telefono" niego" no quiero morir yo se que él está furioso" Hinata agarra su telefono y teclea para llamarle a alguien" ella está en casa y… oh! quieres hablar con ella?" me pongo como un tomate y retrocedo para que no me de la llamada" ella dice que te tiene miedo que teme por su vida si le paso tu llamada" Hinata pone en speaker su celular y oímos sus gritos" PONELA EN ESE TELÉFONO O TE JURO QUE MAÑANA..." me rindo y hablo"que no estas enojado? ahora cuál es tu ultimatum Itachi" Itachi suspira con alivio " es obvio que estoy enojado pero no porque no querías hablarme sino porque te fuistes sin despedirte ademas estas actuando muy raro… algo me estas ocultando Sandra y mañana veras que te lo averiguareeee!." me sonrojo como tomate y gritó" QUE YO SOY LA RARA? QUIEN LO DICE TU ERES EL RARO DEL GRUPO!" Itachi se ríe"mañana me lo dirás cueste lo que cueste… te dejare dormir bebe Oyasumi Sandie-chan" me sonrojo mientras sonrió viendo a Hinata" oyasumi Ita-kun" Hinata sonríe y cuelga la llamada" oyasumi Sandie y Hanabi" las dos sonreímos y vamos a la cama" oyasumi Hinata" cerramos los ojos mientras Hinata se va a su cuarto y mi Imouto habla " nee-chan deberías decirle" niego" estoy super feliz como su amiga y no quiero perderlo a él por confesarme" Hanabi nos vemos ya que abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo" no sabes sus sentimientos Sandra-nee quizás en su inconsciente el te ama como tu lo amas"suspiro" mejor durmamos... oyasumi Hanabi" Hanabi suspira" oyasumi nee-chan" apago la luz y nos vamos a dormir.

 _ **YO SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE RARO X3 pero espero que les gusteeeeee**_

 _ **y espero leer los reviews :D esperaria tener mas fans por estas historias :B**_

 _ **mas Reviews = Mas capitulos = lectores y escritora felices**_


End file.
